


Answering The Question

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone let's slip near Prowl that they can't understand what Jazz sees in him, Prowl asks. Clarification can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answering The Question

“Why me?” Prowl asked as he slipped his arms around Jazz from the back. At the questioned pulse of Jazz’s field Prowl continued. “We’re such polar opposites that I can’t imagine there’s anything I can offer you. Yet here you are, and here you stay, so I’ve got to know…. Why me?”

Jazz leaned his head back against the other's. “There are so many reasons, not sure I could ever list them all. We just are. It is what it is and all that. You know?” He said with a hand wave.

Prowl sighed and kissed the shoulder nearest to him. “If you say so.” 

It was quiet for awhile, each enjoying the silence and the company of the other. They’d spent so many years building their relationship on scraps of time. Now they had it in spades. It was something they planned on using to their utmost advantage. “Did someone say something? Is that the sudden need for a reason?” 

“No, not so much.” Prowl responded knowing full well Jazz would hear the lie. The tapping of black fingers against his own was all the prompting Prowl needed to continue. “They didn’t say anything to me directly; though it was stated in a manner that would ensure I overheard it.” 

“Prowl,” Jazz turned in the circle of his lover's arms. He kiss Prowl's pale lips gently before he spoke again. “You are light in my darkness. You are my strength when I falter. You are shelter in my storm. You are the calm to my cacophony. You are my safe space. You are all I can see when the world closes in on me. You are all I have ever wanted and more than I’ll ever need. You are something I always longed for but could never name. My missing piece I never knew was missing. My other half. The better part of me. The only thing I will never be able to live without. You are something I could never hope to deserve yet here you are. And I will spend the rest of my life thanking every deity in every language I know or will learn for letting me have any and every moment with you. So the next time some slagger gets it in their head to say that they don’t know what I see in you remember all of this and laugh at what they can't begin to understand and will never have.” 

Prowl kissed him then, slowly, deeply until both their fans were spinning and their frames were running hot. "I love you Jazz."


End file.
